hexenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RobertATfm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hexen Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the HeXentic Games page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) The other Heretic / Hexen Wiki Hello, Some time ago, two of the Quake Wiki admins (that's me and another guy called Raadec) decided to try to make a good Heretic Wiki, with a focus on Hexen II and Heretic II (though the Doom engine games could be included as well). We haven't done much, but we managed to get 55 pages up. You can see the wiki here. If you are really interested in making a Wiki about Hex2/Her2 (and the Heretic/Hexen series as a whole), perhaps we can build some kind of partnership? I am a big fan of this series, I have played all the games and mission packs, so I'd be delighted to participate in such a project. Take a look at what we've done so far and tell me what you think :) Vorknkx (talk) 14:21, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Replying here in case you're watching this page (as you should be, of course). Note that although I seem to be the only active user on this wiki, even I am not very active here; I am far more involved with the Doom wiki (the Doom Wiki, not the new one on Doomworld; I feel that the Wikia one is not only older, but is thus more comprehensive (compare the Ultimate Simpsons Doom pages, for example) and probably better-maintained, if I do say so myself). Since the Hexen II related stuff is about to be deleted from the Doom Wiki (since it's not really relevant — wrong engine), I was thinking of forging links from there with this one; but since yours is a much better one (actually active, better design, active moderators; this wiki has a spam page that has been here for over three years(!) and has been marked for deletion for over a year) I am now thinking of linking to yours instead. Perhaps if you loot this wiki for any pages which it has and yours doesn't (the only likely one being the Template:Cleanup that I added today, because the longest article is also the worst-written), one or both of us could then ask Wikia to delete this one as nobody seems to be using it. — RobertATfm (talk) 15:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info. Your suggestion is good - if there are no active users left here, we can salvage what we can and expand the other Wiki. Working on it is a bit slow, but I think it has great potential. The Her/Hex universe is fairly rich in lore, characters and items. -- Vorknkx (talk) 09:57, September 10, 2013 (UTC)